Eroberung
by La Morraine
Summary: Wenn ein Wunsch Son Gohan und somit auch dich selbst glücklich machen kann, warum solltest du ihn dann nicht aussprechen? Vegeta hat gesagt, dass fragen nichts kostet, und er hat Recht. Du kannst nicht verlieren, aber du kannst sehr viel gewinnen.Piccohan
1. Chapter 1

_**Eroberung**_

**Disclaimer**: _Alle Charas gehören Akira Toriyama, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und spiele ein bisschen damit ^^_

**Inhalt**: Piccolo hat nie viel auf körperliche Nähe oder Gefühle gegeben und beides immer ignoriert. Umso mehr wundert es ihn, wie sich Gohan ihm gegenüber verhält. Was will der junge Halbsaiyajin von ihm? Vegeta kann helfen, aber ob Piccolo will, was ihm angeboten wird, muss er ganz allein entscheiden.

* * *

**Teil 1**

-----------

_Er sieht so erwachsen aus, wenn er dir gegenüber im Lotussitz schwebt und meditiert. Es kommt dir nicht so vor, als wären bereits vierzehn Jahre vergangen, seit du ihn im Wald aufgegriffen und widerwillig als Zögling angenommen hast. Dir ist nicht danach, anzuerkennen, dass der kleine Affe erwachsen geworden ist. Du willst nicht, dass er sich von dir löst und sein eigenes Leben führt. _

_Gleichzeitig jedoch wünschst du ihm mit jeder Faser, dass er seine Unabhängigkeit nutzt und tut, was immer er will, weil er es verdient hat, und weil du stolz auf das bist, was aus ihm geworden ist. _

_Dazu gehört, ihn ziehen zu lassen. _

_Es gibt da ein Mädchen, Videl, mit dem er schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen ist. Er hat sie gern, das siehst du, wenn er über sie spricht. Zwar lacht er oft peinlich berührt, wenn er gesteht, dass sie ihn unter der Fuchtel hat, aber es scheint ihm nichts auszumachen. Vielleicht ist er, im Gegensatz zu Goku, bereit dazu, sich von einer Frau beherrschen zu lassen. _

_Aber du fragst nicht nach, denn Gespräche über Videl gefallen dir nicht. Sie tun dir weh, auf eine Art, die du nicht so ganz verstehst, denn Namekianer kennen keine Zuneigung ihren Schlüpflingen gegenüber und es verwirrt dich immer noch, nach all den Jahren, dass du das kleine Äffchen liebgewonnen hast. So liebgewonnen, dass du es mit jeder Faser unterstützt und gepflegt und mit deinem Leben beschützt hast. _

_Ja, es ist ein Wunder, dass du wieder auf der Erde sein und Son Gohan sehen, trainieren und beschützen darfst. Es kommt gar nicht so selten vor, dass der Anblick seines Gesichtes dich zum Weinen bringen könnte, weil du so glücklich und dankbar bist. _

_Es ist seltsam und beängstigend, sinnierst du in diesen Momenten, dass du Gefühle haben kannst. Dass dir bewusst ist, dass du wieder für ihn sterben würdest, ohne darüber nachzudenken. _

_Manchmal denkst du, Son Gohan kann das alles in deinen Augen sehen, wenn er dich so nachdenklich anschaut. Du fragst dich, ob es ihm unangenehm ist, aber dann zerplatzen diese zweifelnden Gedanken, weil er deine Hand nach einem langen Training nimmt, oder weil er dich umarmt, bevor er zurück nach Hause muss. _

_Oft vermisst du ihn schon, bevor er überhaupt losgeflogen ist, und das macht dir am meisten Angst. _

--------

_In letzter Zeit kommt er dich immer häufiger besuchen. Seine Schulzeit neigt sich dem Ende zu, hat er erzählt. Bevor die Universität im Herbst anfängt, hat er drei Monate Zeit, und die gedenkt er mit dir zu verbringen, wenn er darf. _

_Du hast natürlich nichts dagegen, doch du fragst dich, ob er nicht Probleme mit seiner Freundin bekommen wird, wenn er so lange fort ist. Doch darüber spricht er nicht. Er spricht nur darüber, was er alles tun möchte, solange er in den Bergen ist. Feigling der du bist, fragst du nicht nach, weil du nicht möchtest, dass er nachdenklich wird. Dass er an _sie_ denkt, während er bei dir ist. Es ist für dich schon schlimm genug, dass Son Goku schon vor einiger Zeit im Vertrauen erzählt hat, dass wohl eine Hochzeit bevorsteht. Du glaubst nicht, dass es wirklich _sein_ Wunsch ist, aber Chichi war die Ehe immer wichtig, wie du weißt. _

_Als der Moment kommt, an dem er mit Sack und Pack bei dir auftaucht, merkst du, dass etwas anders ist. Dein Schlüpfling, das kleine Äffchen, ist ein Mann geworden. Das steht so unzweifelhaft fest, wie die Erde sich um die Sonne dreht. Du kannst nicht genau festmachen, warum es dir so plötzlich bewusst wird, aber diese neue, scharfe Männlichkeit macht dir klar, dass deine Zeit als Mentor nun endgültig vorbei ist. _

_Noch seltsamer als diese plötzliche Veränderung in eurer Beziehung ist aber, dass Son Gohan sich plötzlich benimmt, als müsse er sich um dich kümmern. Er tut, was er kann, um dir den Alltag leicht zu machen. Er holt dein Frühstück – klares Quellwasser aus deinem Lieblingsstrom – und sorgt für Sauberkeit in deiner Höhle. Du sagst ihm, dass er Gast ist, doch er besteht darauf. Es fühlt sich an, als müsse er dir etwas beweisen. _

_Und du verstehst es nicht. _

_Du bist nicht undankbar, obwohl er doch sehr genau weiß, dass du ausgezeichnet für dich selbst sorgen kannst. In einer lächerlichen Schrecksekunde fragst du dich, ob er dich vielleicht für alt und greis hält, aber ein Blick in das Wasser des Sees beruhigt dich – du hast dich nicht verändert. _

_Nur langsam wird dir bewusst, dass _er_ es ist, der sich verändert hat. Dass _er_ es ist, der alles zwischen euch ändert. Es geschieht nur langsam, in der Art, wie er dich nun häufig mustert. Es scheint, als suche er etwas an dir, aber was es ist, möchte dir nicht einfallen. Dann ist er wieder wie vorher, er redet über Dinge, die ihn beschäftigen und du hörst zu und gibst einen gelegentlichen Kommentar ab. _

_Manchmal ärgerst du dich über dich selbst, weil du unfähig bist, mehr mit ihm zu sprechen, denn du magst, wie er auf dich eingeht und deine Meinung hören möchte. Durch das viele Meditieren sind dir viele Dinge schon längst klar, die Son Gohan nur durch Gespräche ergründen kann. Du möchtest ihm manchmal sagen, dass auch er mehr meditieren sollte, aber dann fällt dir ein, dass für Menschen und Saiyajins verbale Kommunikation sehr wichtig für das Sozialleben ist, und dass sie es tatsächlich _mögen_, lange zu reden. Du begreifst, dass er dir dadurch nahe sein will und akzeptierst es, weil du ihn nicht enttäuschen möchtest. Weil du den Klang seiner Stimme magst und weil du seine Nähe als tröstlich empfindest. _

_Mehr und mehr entsteht für dich der Eindruck, dass er nun für dich da sein will. Am Anfang kommst du dir vor wie ein hilfloser Greis, weil er dir die leichtesten Dinge abnehmen will, aber allmählich schleicht sich ein anderes Gefühl ein. Du willst dich dagegen wehren, aber es kommt ganz von allein, dass du dich durch seine Fürsorge geehrt fühlst. Allmählich geht dir auf, dass er diese Dinge tut, weil er dir Gutes tun möchte. Weil er dich mag. _

_Diese Erkenntnis lässt dir warm werden. Du hast immer gewusst, dass er dich mag, aber jetzt ist es etwas anderes. Jetzt seid ihr ebenbürtig und er zeigt dir seine Zuneigung. Er ist nicht mehr abhängig, kein Kind mehr. Er braucht nicht deinen Rat, er braucht deine Anerkennung. _

_Und er will deine Berührung. Es ist nicht wie früher, als er sich oft gewünscht hat, in den Arm genommen zu werden und du es ab und zu getan hast, damit er zufrieden und ruhig ist. Jetzt will er mehr und du bist verwirrt, weil du nicht weißt, wie du es ihm rechtmachen sollst, ohne dein Gesicht zu verlieren. _

_Es geht sowieso immer von ihm aus. Abends vor dem Feuer nimmt er oft deine Hand und spielt mit deinen Fingern. Du hast Angst, dass er sich an deinen Krallen verletzen könnte, aber das kümmert ihn nicht. Du ermahnst dich selbst, dass er erwachsen ist und selber wissen muss, was er tut. Dass er eigene Entscheidungen treffen kann. Es beunruhigt dich nur, dass er offensichtlich etwas von dir will, und du weißt nicht, was es ist. _

_Nur einmal hat er es gewagt, seinen Kopf auf dein Knie zu legen, während du im Lotussitz meditierst. Abends bleibst du meist auf dem Felsen sitzen, da Son Gohan es unangenehm findet, wenn du schwebst und er mit dir sprechen möchte. Du hast dich daran gewöhnt, es ist schließlich nur ein kleiner Gefallen. _

_Es überrascht dich, dass er so forsch ist. Sein Kopf ist warm, du spürst es durch den Stoff deiner schweren Kleidung. Seine Arme schlingen sich um deinen Oberschenkel und er schläft zufrieden ein. Du weißt nicht, ob du beleidigt oder belustigt sein sollst, dass er dich als dein Kissen benutzt, aber schließlich siegen deine zärtlichen Gefühle für das Äffchen und du lässt ihn einfach schlafen. _

----------

_Die drei Monate vergehen wie im Flug. Es macht dich taurig, denn du weißt, dass er nun fast noch weniger Zeit für dich haben wird, weil die Universität ihn so in Anspruch nehmen wird. Trotzdem bist du auf absurde Art froh, dass er sich weiter bilden möchte. Du weißt, dass er intelligent ist. Genau wie seine verstorbene Mutter wünschst du dir, dass er einen Nutzen daraus ziehen kann. Es ist nicht einfach, seinen Lebensunterhalt nur mit Turnieren zu verdienen. Nach einer Weile wird man nicht mehr zugelassen, wenn man immer gewinnt. _

_Auch Son Gohan wird stiller, in sich gekehrter. Du möchtest ihn aufmuntern, weißt aber nicht, wie. Alles, was ihm sonst so viel Spaß macht, erheitert ihn nicht mehr. Er ist immer um dich herum, als wolle er so viel Wärme von dir aufsaugen, wie er kann. Und du kannst es ihm nicht verwehren. Du akzeptierst, dass er dich nun oft einfach in den Arm nimmt. Es fühlt sich gut an, überhaupt nicht wie ein Würgegriff im Kampf. Du hast keine Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen, aber das ist dir egal. Du willst eigentlich nur mehr davon, obwohl es den Abschied nur schmerzlicher machen wird._

-----------

_In der letzten Woche steigt dir plötzlich ein sonderbarer Geruch in die Nase. Er geht von Gohan aus, doch er selbst bemerkt offensichtlich nichts davon. Er benimmt sich sonderbar, noch sonderbarer als vorher. Dieser Geruch macht dich unruhig. Du weißt, dass dein Zögling erwachsen geworden ist, aber manche Dinge hast du verdrängt. _

_Seine schwarzen Augen verfolgen dich auf Schritt und Tritt, und der Geruch hüllt dich ein wie einen Kokon. Es ist merkwürdig, dass dich dieser Hormoncocktail nicht stört – im Gegenteil, er spricht etwas in dir an, das du dir nicht erklären kannst, aber die Intensität verunsichert dich. _

_Du beginnst dich zu fragen, ob er all die Wochen Videl nicht doch vermisst hat. Sicherlich hat ein junger Mann wie Gohan _Beziehungen_, um seinen Hormonhaushalt zu regulieren. Du siehst das sachlich, denn es schmerzt dich zu sehr, romantisch von den beiden zu denken. _

_Von Gohan geht plötzlich eine unglaubliche Entschlossenheit aus. Alles, was er tut, tut er so bewusst, dass du gar nicht anders kannst als zu bemerken, wie erwachsen er geworden ist. Es geht tiefer als nur die Optik. Sein Blick brennt, seine Haut glüht. Vorher hat er mit Gesten gefragt, ob er dich berühren kann, nun tut er es einfach. Er tut es so selbstverständlich, dass du dich zum ersten Mal in die passive Rolle gedrängt fühlst. Wenn er dich umarmen will, reißt er dich förmlich an sich. Wenn er deine Hand halten will, verbrennt seine Haut fast deine, so fest halten dich seine Finger. _

_Du weißt nicht, was er von dir will und es scheint so, als wüsste er das selber nicht genau. Als die Tage vergehen, schleicht sich in dir eine Ahnung ein, die dich noch nervöser in seiner Gegenwart macht. Und das wiederum macht ihn noch zudringlicher. Er ist der Jäger und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. _

-----------

_Der letzte Abend, die letzte Nacht ist da. Du bist melancholisch, genau wie er. Obwohl ihr euch in den letzten Tagen komisch benommen habt weißt du genau, dass du ihn so sehr vermissen wirst wie noch niemals zuvor. Gohans Blut kocht regelrecht in seinen Adern. Du kannst es in den Adern an seinem Hals sehen. Fast tut er dir leid – Hormone sind eine schreckliche Sache, wenn man kein Ventil findet, um ihre rasende Kraft zu lindern. _

_Inzwischen bist du dir beinahe sicher, dass er Videl vermisst. Was sonst könnte es sein? Einmal hast du kurz darüber nachgedacht, ob _du_ vielleicht das Objekt seines Begehrens bist, aber das hast du schnell verworfen. Dein Äffchen weiß, wie es um dich bestellt ist. Es ergäbe keinen Sinn, sich auf dich zu fixieren. _

_Aber all das ist inzwischen vollkommen egal geworden. Du weißt nur, dass dein Freund unter der Hitze leidet. Sein wilder Geruch verrät, wie es ihm geht, genauso wie das Zittern in seinen Gliedern. Du möchtest ihn heilen, aber jeder heimliche Versuch ist fehlgeschlagen. Du kannst nichts heilen, was absolut natürlich ist. _

_Und so kannst du nichts anderes tun als zu warten. Abzuwarten, dass es entweder aus Gohan herausbricht, oder aber von alleine verschwindet. _

_Da es euer letzter Abend zusammen ist, gestattest du deinem leidenden Freund, sich an dich zu schmiegen. Diesmal liegt ihr beide auf dem Felsboden des Plateaus vor deiner Höhle. Dein Umhang ist euer Kissen. Das genügt euch. So hart, wie eure Körper sind, spürt ihr die Felsen kaum. _

_Es macht dich ausgesprochen nervös, wie seine Hände über deine Brust streichen, sich in deine Haut drücken und sich in besonders schlimmen Anfällen von Hitze geradezu festkrallen. Deine tonnenschwere Kleidung, so verdichtet, dass das Gewicht zustandekommt, das du brauchst, um dich wohl und sicher zu fühlen, kommt dir eher vor wie dünne Baumwolle. Gohans Hitze durchdringt alles. Seine brennende Haut lässt dich frösteln. Trotzdem lässt du ihn nicht los. Trotzdem hältst du ihn genauso fest wie er dich. Du willst ihm zeigen, dass du für ihn da bist, selbst, wenn er an _sie_ denkt und morgen zu _ihr_ zurückkehren wird, um endlich das Feuer in sich zu stillen. _

_Seine gekeuchten Worte verstehst du nicht, aber du brummst trotzdem beruhigend in sein überempfindliches Ohr, um ihn zu trösten. Seine Hormone bringen ihn beinahe zur Raserei, aber irgendwie schafft er es, sich zusammenzureißen. Er hat in der ganzen Woche nicht einmal seinen Platz an deiner Seite verlassen, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Du weißt nicht, ob du ihn dafür bewundern oder schelten sollst. Du weißt, auf einem intellektuellen Level, dass Menschen das ab und zu brauchen. Und Saiyajins brauchen das ganz offensichtlich auch. _

_Während ihr so daliegt und auf den Morgen wartet, überlegst du, ob du ihm deine Hand reichen sollst. Ob du ihm helfen sollst, damit er nicht mehr so leiden muss. Du fragst dich, ob das richtig wäre. Schließlich geht es um sein Wohlbefinden. Aber du weißt auch, dass Sexualität für Menschen sehr privat ist, und du würdest nie etwas tun, das Gohan nicht will oder in Verlegenheit bringen würde. Du willst dich nicht in seine Beziehung zu Videl einmischen, auch, wenn du sie nicht leiden kannst. _

_Was du aber am meisten willst ist, ihn zu verstehen. Zu wissen, was in ihm vorgeht. Warum er sich so benimmt, warum er seine Natur verleugnet. Er weiß, dass du sehr pragmatisch bist, wenn auch sehr privat. Er weiß genau, dass du so naturverbunden bist, wie man es nur sein kann und dass er nie Geheimnisse vor dir haben musst. _

_Aber er hat dieses Schamgefühl und du respektierst das, weil du _ihn_ respektierst. Du willst ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, oder schlimmer noch, ihm das Gefühl geben, dass du ihn für so schwach hältst, dass du eingreifen musst. _

_Außerdem, aber das würdest du dir nicht einmal selbst eingestehen, wenn du es vermeiden könntest, macht es dir Sorgen, was ein Eingreifen deinerseits auslösen könnte. Was es _in dir_ auslösen könnte, denn du weißt, dass du dieses Äffchen so liebst, wie man einen Zögling und Freund nur lieben kann. Er hat dich um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt, das kannst du jetzt offen zugeben, aber was das bedeuten könnte, davor hast du Angst. _

_Du willst keine Angst haben, aber sie ist ein Teil von dir. Alles, worüber du dir in diesen Stunden den Kopf zerbrichst, erscheint so irreal und seltsam, dass du dir wünschst, dass du es im Morgenlicht vergisst. Du kannst nicht damit umgehen, dass du plötzlich Gedanken daran verschwendest, was sein könnte. Dass du darüber nachgrübelst, wie du zu Son Gohan stehst. Wie er zu dir steht. Gefühle sind verwirrend. Du weißt, dass du ihn liebst, aber das ist alles, was du jemals wissen wolltest. Mehr verwirrt dich, und so versuchst du, abzublocken, um deinen Seelenfrieden zu wahren. _

_Du kannst in diesen Stunden nur deinen Kameraden halten, ihm Wärme schenken und ihn sich austoben lassen. Es ist nicht viel, aber es reicht, und das macht dich glücklich. _

------------

**Ende Teil 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eroberung**_

**Teil 2**

Der Morgen war gekommen, ohne, dass Piccolo seinem Freund hätte helfen können. Son Gohan hatte die ganze Nacht gelitten, halb im Delirium geredet und sich an den Namekianer gekrallt. Aber nicht einmal hatte er versucht, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. In den frühen Morgenstunden war er schließlich erschöpft eingeschlafen und hatte endlich seinen verkrampften Körper entspannt. Piccolo hatte den entstehenden Muskelkater geheilt, damit der junge Mann wenigstens davon verschont blieb.

Als er erwachte, hatte sich Son Gohans tobender Hormonhaushalt endlich beruhigt. Sanft wie ein Lamm packte er seine Sachen zusammen, umarmte Piccolo innig, aber züchtig, und flog davon.

Es irritierte Piccolo, dass sie kaum miteinander gesprochen hatten. Sicher, sie hatten sich verabschiedet und ausgemacht, sich so bald wiederzusehen, wie es ging, aber es war kein Vergleich zur Intimität, die sie in den letzten Wochen geteilt hatten. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit den widerstreitenden Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Und der letzte, schwache Rest von Son Gohans Geruch machte es nicht leichter.

Wie immer vermisste er ihn jetzt schon, aber es gab andere Dinge zu tun, die er vernachlässigt hatte, um Gohan im Auge zu behalten. Vielleicht konnte ihm eine lange Meditation weiterhelfen und seine wirren Gedanken klären.

----------

Einen Monat später hatte er noch nichts von Son Gohan gehört, aber das war Piccolo ganz recht. Son Goku hatte ihn zusammen mit Goten besucht und erzählt, dass Videl inzwischen ihre Heiratspläne ziemlich vorantrieb. Piccolo wusste, dass Gohan sich noch überhaupt nicht festlegen wollte. Nicht nur, dass er es mal erwähnt hatte, auch die Art, wie er sich gab und was er für die Zukunft plante, sprach dafür. Aber das sagte er nicht. Es war allein Gohans Angelegenheit, sich mit seiner Freundin zu arrangieren.

Ihm fiel im Verlauf des Tages auf, dass Goku einen ganz ähnlichen Geruch verbreitete, wie Son Gohan vor einigen Wochen. Er war strenger, irgendwie dominanter, und sagte Piccolo nicht so sehr zu. Scheinbar hatte zumindest Son Gokus Körper entschieden, dass Chichis Tod nun lange genug her war. Es war ganz eindeutig, dass die Hormone des Saiyajins aktiv waren. Sogar Goten hatte während des Besuchs die Nase gerümpft und seinen Vater im Spaß aufgefordert, baden zu gehen.

Piccolo konnte es ihm nicht verübeln – es war manchmal nicht sonderlich angenehm, so eine feine Nase zu haben. Außerdem nahm er an, dass Son Goten allmählich alt genug wurde um Goku als Rivalen anzusehen, so dass die Pheromone, die der ältere Saiyajin verströmte, schon fast einer Provokation gleichkamen.

All das bekam Piccolo nicht sonderlich gut. Es hatte sich in letzter Zeit viel geändert in der Gruppe. Chichis Tod vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr war nur der Anfang gewesen. Inzwischen hatten Lunch und das Dreiauge Tenshinhan geheiratet und wohnten in den Bergen auf der anderen Seite der westlichen Hauptstadt. Er wusste auch, dass Vegeta und Bulma sich getrennt hatten, und dass Bulma wieder mit Yamchu angebändelt hatte. Es wunderte ihn nicht. Sie hatten zwar ein ähnliches Temperament, aber Vegeta, der auf seine Art genauso eigenbrötlerisch wie Piccolo war, konnte der Frau auf Dauer nicht geben, was sie brauchte und wollte. Es kam ohnehin einem Wunder gleich, dass Vegeta ihr ein Kind geschenkt hatte.

Als er wieder allein war, fasste Piccolo einen Entschluss. Diese Hormonwallungen beunruhigten ihn. Er hatte sie noch nie vorher wahrgenommen, und er wollte Antworten. Son Goku war nicht gerade eine Autorität auf dem Gebiet saiyanischer Gebräuche, da er auf der Erde aufgewachsen war, also blieb nur Vegeta. Piccolo hoffte nur, dass er den Prinzen auf halbwegs gutem Fuß erwischte, denn er hatte keine Lust auf lange Streitereien.

Diese Entscheidung nahm den Druck von ihm, den er seit Gohans Besuch gefühlt hatte. Er würde herausfinden, warum sein armer Freund so leiden musste, koste es, was es wolle. Wenn er dadurch Gohan besser verstehen konnte, nahm er sogar Vegetas spitze Zunge in Kauf.

Trotzdem ließ er sich noch einmal fast zwei Monate Zeit, ehe er tatsächlich den Willen (und zugegebenermaßen auch den Mut) aufbrachte, sich mit Vegeta auseinanderzusetzen.

---------

Es war ein angenehmer Tag, als Piccolo aufbrach, um Vegeta in der Capsule Corporation aufzusuchen. Es war sehr anständig von Bulma, ihn weiter dort leben zu lassen, obwohl sie schon seit fast einem Jahr getrennt waren. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis in der Z-Gruppe, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, was geschehen würde, setzte sie ihn vor die Tür.

Aber da war noch mehr. Sie liebte ihn immer noch. Zwar wie einen Freund, aber sie liebte ihn. Und er war der Vater ihres Sohnes. Bulma war nicht der Typ Mensch, der so etwas vergaß, nur, weil es ihr oder Yamchu besser passte. Piccolo schätzte sie für ihren Charakter, und er wusste, dass alle anderen das auch taten.

Je näher er dem Gebäude der CC kam, desto unruhiger wurde er. Irgendetwas ging da vor. Er konnte Vegetas und Gokus Ki spüren, offenbar befanden sie sich in einem Trainingskampf, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Das Ki beider Saiyajins brach aus, wie scharfe Schwertspitzen stach es auf Piccolos Wahrnehmung ein. Es war sehr unangenehm, aber er beschloss, sich nicht einzumischen. Gegen zwei wütende Saiyajins hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Ein wenig drosselte er sein Tempo, um den beiden Zeit zu geben, ihren Kampf zu beenden, ehe er eintraf. Die ganze Zeit fraßen die wild um sich schlagenden Auren an seiner inneren Ruhe. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal zwischen den beiden größten Streithähnen des Universums. Es fühlte sich an, als ging es um mehr als bloßes Kräftemessen. Als erstrecke sich der Kampf der beiden auf tiefere Ebenen als bloße körperliche Überlegenheit.

Kalte Schauer rasten über Piccolos Rücken. Ein Gefühl von Grauen ergriff Besitz von ihm, ohne, dass er sagen könnte, warum. Inzwischen war er so nahe, dass er das wütende Toben der Energien genau spüren konnte. Die beiden mussten außer Rand und Band sein. Die Luft selbst zitterte vor entfesselter Kraft.

Und dann war plötzlich alles vorbei. Die Spannung, die Piccolo seit fast einer Stunde umgeben hatte, fiel in sich zusammen. Jegliche Energie verlosch. Unbehagen veranlasste Piccolo, sein Tempo wieder zu erhöhen. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass er Vegeta nicht mehr spüren konnte. Und noch weniger gefiel ihm, dass Son Gokus Ki-Level plötzlich wieder anstieg. Er hörte ein lautes Krachen und sah Gokus Gestalt kometenhaft in Richtung Horizont verschwinden.

Seit wann machte Son Goku, Ausbund an Fairness und Freundlichkeit, nach einem Trainingskampf so schnell den Abgang? Vor allem, wenn das Ki seines Gegners so gut wie verloschen war?

Nein, Piccolo gefiel das Ganze gar nicht. Unbemerkt von den Bewohnern der CC schoss er ins Gebäude, Vegetas flackernder, schwacher Signatur folgend.

Er fand ihn im Gravitationsraum, was keine Überraschung war. Überraschend war, welche Zerstörung hier stattgefunden hatte. Alles lag in Schutt und Asche. Sämtliche Konsolen waren zerstört, die Wände teilweise zerborsten und einfallend. Der Boden glich eher einer Mondlandschaft, so viele Krater waren hineingeschlagen worden.

Und inmitten all des Schutts lag Vegeta, blutüberströmt und nackt. Sogar auf die Entfernung konnte Piccolo spüren, dass der Saiyajin Probleme beim Atmen hatte. Vegetas körperlicher Schmerz reflektierte in Piccolos innerer Wahrnehmung. Fast hätte er sich gekrümmt, doch er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen.

Rasch ging er auf Vegeta zu, kniete sich hin und half ihm in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position. Gequält verzog Vegeta das Gesicht, protestierte aber nicht. Sein rasselnder Atem hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Piccolo vermutete, dass einige Rippen schlimm gebrochen sein mussten. An die anderen Verletzungen wollte er gar nicht denken. Vegeta sah wirklich übel aus. Vor allem eine große Bisswunde am Hals wollte gar nicht aufhören zu bluten.

„Halt durch, ich werde dich heilen", grollte Piccolo düster.

Seine heilende Energie fand schnell ihren Weg in Vegetas Körper. Wie ein Schwamm wurde sie aufgesaugt. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen, so viel war zerschunden, gebrochen und gezerrt. Je tiefer Piccolo reichte, desto schockierter war er.

Son Goku hatte Vegeta nicht nur so übel zusammengeschlagen, dass er ohne Hilfe wahrscheinlich sogar hätte sterben können, er hatte ihn auch vergewaltigt. Es war sonnenklar, dass Vegeta nicht einverstanden gewesen war. Die Wunden waren eindeutig, ebenso der Geruch nach diesen aufgepeitschten Hormonen, den er schon vorher an Son Goku wahrgenommen hatte. Selbst, wenn Namekianer davon aus biologischer Sicht nichts verstanden, wussten sie sehr genau, welch ungeheure Verletzung an einer Person eine solche Tat war.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nach seiner Karriere als Oberteufel war Piccolo stinksauer auf Son Goku. Während er ihn heilte, murmelte er Vegeta beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Er versprach ihm, seinen ehemals ärgsten Feind, dass es bald besser werden würde.

Als sich Sehnen, Muskeln und Knochen wieder miteinander verbanden und in ihre richtige Lage rückten, seufzte Vegeta erleichtert auf. Piccolo betrachtete mit Sorge die Tränen, die stumm aus den sonst so düsteren Augen liefen. Er war der letzte, der Vegeta verurteilen würde. Es war ganz natürlich, dass Anspannung sich so löste. Es war gut so.

Nach mehr als einer halben Stunde war Vegeta soweit wiederhergestellt, dass Piccolo ihn hochnehmen und in sein Zimmer bringen konnte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Vegeta ein weiches Bett dem zerstörten Gravitationsraum vorziehen würde. Die letzten Schäden würde er dort heilen.

Stöhnend öffnete Vegeta die Augen, als Piccolo ihn vorsichtig abgelegt und zugedeckt hatte.

„Bleib ruhig", befahl Piccolo. „Ich muss deine Arme und Finger noch heilen."

Stumm beobachtete Vegeta eine Weile, wie Piccolo an ihm arbeitete. Schließlich räusperte er sich mühsam.

„Danke", brachte er kratzig heraus.

„Dafür nicht", brummte Piccolo düster. „Aber vielleicht willst du mir erzählen, was zur Hölle in diesen dämlichen Riesenaffen gefahren ist."

Kurz zogen sich Vegetas Augenbrauen zusammen, aber dann entspannte er sich resigniert.

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld", sagte er düster. Als er Piccolos mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte er sogar ein wenig lächeln. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist mein Ernst." Er seufzte tief und der gequälte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war zurück. „Es liegt in seiner Natur."

„Das musst du mir erklären. _Bevor_ ich Goku den Kopf abreiße."

„Kakarott war in Hitze, er hat einen Partner gesucht." Vegeta schauderte. „Und ich Trottel habe es gewusst, aber nicht daran gedacht, dass _ich_ ein potenzieller Partner sein könnte. Woher auch?" Er zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Wir sind nicht gerade beste Freunde, wie du weißt."

„Son Goku hat _dich_ als Partner gesehen?" fragte Piccolo entgeistert. „_Dich_?"

„Reib es mir noch rein, dass du mich unwürdig findest!" zischte Vegeta, plötzlich aufgewühlt und zornig. „Ich weiß selbst sehr gut, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdiene!" Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte hart.

Piccolo hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er etwas sehr Wichtiges nicht verstanden. Unbehaglich wand er sich.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte er hervor. „Ich-ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass seine Wahl schlecht war. Nur … warum?"

„Das weiß nur er allein", sagte Vegeta bitter. Er wischte sich über die Augen. Es musste das erste Mal sein, dass er seine Tränen so schamlos zeigte. „Übrigens brauchst du dich um die Wunde hier nicht zu kümmern. Du kannst sie nicht heilen." Er deutete auf seine aufgefetzte Schulter.

„Warum nicht?"

Vegeta schluckte seine offensichtliche Übelkeit hinunter, ehe er antwortete. „Während der Hitze hat der Speichel bei den Saiyajin besondere Eigenschaften. Er verhindert, dass die Wundheilung eintritt. So wird sichergestellt, dass der rituelle Paarungsbiss auf jeden Fall deutlich vernarbt. Es ist ein Erkennungszeichen für paarungswillige Saiyajins, sich nicht an Männchen oder Weibchen heranzumachen, die bereits markiert sind." Mit zitternden Fingern strich er über die immer noch blutende Wunde. „_Kakarott_ hat seinen Anspruch sehr deutlich gemacht."

„Und? Wirst du diesen Anspruch anerkennen?" fragte Piccolo mit einem leichten Lächeln. Er kannte die Antwort, bevor Vegeta sie aussprach.

„Niemals."

Schweigend fuhr Piccolo mit der Heilung fort. Vegeta überraschte ihn über alle Maßen. Er hätte vermutet, dass der Prinz Son Goku Rache schwören würde, ihm die Pest und den Teufel an den Hals wünschte – aber das tat er nicht. Oder, wenn er es tat, dann auf andere Weise als man annehmen würde.

„Wieso kommen Saiyajins in eine Hitze?" fragte Piccolo nach einer ganzen Weile. „Ich konnte es deutlich an Goku riechen, aber erst jetzt. Wieso nicht vorher?" Natürlich bezog sich die Frage eher auf Gohan, aber das musste der Prinz ja nicht wissen.

Vegeta kaute kurz auf seiner Lippe, ehe er sich entschloss, zu antworten. „Saiyajins haben ein sehr komplexes Paarungsritual. Es ist abhängig von äußeren und inneren Faktoren. Zum Beispiel wird eine Kampfsituation in fast jedem Fall verhindern, dass Paarungswilligkeit aufkommt. Zu gefährlich. Oder eine Hungersnot. Alles, was eine Fortpflanzung nicht unterstützen würde, hemmt automatisch die Hormonproduktion. Zu den inneren Faktoren gehören unter anderem Stress, ein starkes Gefühl der Loyalität oder Trauer. Es würde zu lange dauern, ins Detail zu gehen, aber es genügt, wenn ich sage, dass alle diese Faktoren günstig erfüllt sein müssen, damit die Hormonproduktion überhaupt beginnt. Warum fragst du eigentlich?"

Piccolo wand sich. „Nun ja … Son Goku ist nicht der einzige, der gerade _in Hitze_ war, wie du es nennst. Vor ein paar Monaten war Gohan bei mir. Ihm ging es ähnlich. Der Geruch war ähnlich."

„War er schon in Hitze, als er zu dir gekommen ist?" fragte Vegeta stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein. Es fing nach ein paar Monaten an und dauerte etwa eine Woche."

Ein kleines Grinsen erschien auf Vegetas angespanntem Gesicht. „Oh je, Namekianer, dann steht dir was bevor."

„Wieso? Er hat eine Freundin." Picolo rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Ihm gefiel Vegetas Grinsen gar nicht.

„Aber er kam in Hitze, als er bei dir war. Wenn er bei _ihr_ in Hitze gekommen wäre, hätte er alles andere vergessen, glaub mir." Sein hämisches Lächeln wich einer besorgten Miene. „Er hat dir aber nichts getan, oder?"

„Nein. Ihm war nur heiß und er hat ständig meine Nähe gesucht. Ich dachte, er bräuchte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hab mich auch gefragt, wieso er nichts dagegen getan hat."

„Du meinst, sich selbst befriedigen?"

Noch unbehaglicher sah Piccolo von Vegetas Gesicht zur Hand, die er gerade heilte.

Seufzend klärte Vegeta ihn auf. „Wenn ein Saiyajin in Hitze ist, widerstrebt es ihm, seinen Samen zu verschwenden. Der Sinn und Zweck ist es, sich fortzupflanzen, deshalb halten die meisten aus. Es kann immer passieren, dass man ungewollt einen Orgasmus hat, aber Saiyajin denken zu keiner anderen Zeit weniger an Selbstbefriedigung als in der Hitze."

„Ich … verstehe", murmelte Piccolo. Das würde erklären, wieso Gohan lieber gelitten hatte, als sich selbst zu helfen.

„Das führt aber auch dazu, dass die Kämpfe um einen Partner sehr rabiat sind." Vegeta seufzte leise. „Und nicht sehr angenehm für den unterlegenen Teil. Der Druck ist sehr groß." Piccolo drückte tröstend seine Hand, aber Vegetas Stimmung hob sich schnell wieder. „Jetzt erklär du mir, wie sich Namekianer fortpflanzen", forderte er feixend. „Der kleine Gohan steht also auf dich. Das könnte interessant werden."

Piccolo grollte unwillig, aber ergeben. Vegeta war so ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, dass er ihm diese Frage nicht verweigern konnte.

„Wir legen Eier", sagte er daher.

„Und? Was ist mit Partnersuche?" bohrte Vegeta ungeduldig nach.

„Wir sind asexuell", sagte Piccolo trocken. „Wenn wir reproduzieren, erschaffen wir essentiell ein Abbild unserer Selbst. Wir brauchen keine Partner."

„Merkwürdig … wie sichert ihr denn eure genetische Vielfalt? Oder seid ihr wie Einzeller, die sich immer nur selbst kopieren?"

„Ich selbst habe nicht besonders viel Ahnung davon", gab Piccolo zu. „Ich bin das Ergebnis einer Reproduktion, aber ich habe meinen Vater nie kennen gelernt. Wir haben keine Eltern und sind sofort selbstständig, wenn wir schlüpfen." Er dachte kurz nach. „Wir können fusionieren, was wohl unsere Vielfalt sichert. Es kommt, wenn man Dende glauben darf, gar nicht so selten vor. Ich bin auch schon fusioniert."

Vegeta schnaubte. „Und was ist mit Sex? Habt ihr nie Sex?" Etwas mitleidig sah er Piccolo an.

Der fragte sich, wie Vegeta nach einer so brutalen Vergewaltigung schon wieder an Sex denken konnte.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", sagte er daher steif. „Und du solltest dich noch eine Weile zurückhalten, wenn du verstehst."

Vegeta knurrte, verstand aber nur zu gut. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass dieser Idiot vergessen kann, dass ich mich wie ein guter Gefährte benehme. Das Bissmal zeigt vielleicht _anderen_, dass ich ihm gehöre, aber _ich_ gehöre nur _mir selbst_. Wenn er Sex will, muss er woanders hingehen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung von euren Bräuchen, aber geht das so einfach? Was, wenn Goku wieder durchdreht?"

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss es wohl ertragen. Vielleicht hat er es bald satt, dann bin ich ihn eh los. Ich werde mich ihm nicht beugen."

Piccolo legte die Hand zurück auf das Bett und nahm sich die andere vor. „Sieh dich nur vor. Manchmal ist es das nicht wert."

Vegetas dunkle, brodelnde Augen flammten auf. „_Ich_ bin es _mir_ wert. Soll er mich doch töten, dann bin ich ihn wenigstens los!"

Diese Entscheidung konnte Piccolo respektieren. Vegeta war stolz, und es war sein gutes Recht, über sich selbst zu bestimmen. Wenn er Goku nicht als seinen Gefährten anerkannte, musste Son Goku zusehen, wie er Vegeta entweder davon überzeugte, ihn zu nehmen, oder sich jemanden suchen, der leichter zu zähmen war. Er hatte nur das Gefühl, dass Son Goku nicht so leicht nachgeben würde. Der Saiyajin wollte wenig, aber was er wollte, wollte er mit aller Macht.

„Zurück zu deinem kleinen Problem mit Gohan", sagte Vegeta schließlich. „Wenn er dich ausgewählt hat, wird er hartnäckig sein. Die Frage ist, wie wirst du ihn los?"

Piccolo musterte Vegeta eindringlich. „Ja, wie werde ich ihn los?"

„Solange er dich nicht anfällt und unterwirft, hat er dich nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So einfach ist das. Da er halb menschlich ist, könnte es sein, dass seine Instinkte nicht stark genug ausgeprägt sind, um so etwas zu tun." Ein verschlagener Ausdruck glitt über das Gesicht des Prinzen. „Aber willst du nicht wissen, was du tun kannst, falls du ihn doch willst?"

„Es reicht, wenn er mein Freund ist", sagte Piccolo betont unbeteiligt.

„Saiyajin sind ein sehr sexuell aktives Volk", fuhr Vegeta fort, als hätte er Piccolos Einwurf nicht gehört. „Sobald sie können, wollen sie auch Sex haben."

„Er hat Videl und wird sie heiraten", knurrte Piccolo. „Und Namekianer haben keinen Sex, wie wir eben festgestellt haben. Wir passen nicht zusammen."

„Vielleicht nicht auf den ersten Blick." Etwas sanfter sagte Vegeta: „Er muss etwas in dir sehen, sonst wäre er nicht in Hitze gekommen. Du solltest darüber nachdenken. Ich weiß, dass das Balg dir viel bedeutet. _Du_ kannst selbst entscheiden, was du willst. Du solltest diese Entscheidung auch treffen."

„Wie soll das gehen? Ich habe keine Geschlechtsorgane, nichts." Resignierend ließ Piccolo auch die andere Hand Vegetas los. Ein kurzer Check belegte, dass der Saiyajin wieder so fit war, wie er es sein konnte. „Gohan und ich, wir könnten nicht zusammen kommen."

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk nach, Namekianer. Wozu gibt es die Dragon Balls? Was schadet es, Shenlong zu fragen, ob er etwas für dich tun kann?"

Daran hatte Piccolo noch gar nicht gedacht. Der Gedanke eröffnete ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, aber das war gerade zu viel auf einmal.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte er daher diplomatisch.

Eine sehr bekannte Ki-Signatur ließ beide aufmerken. Mitleidig sah Piccolo mit an, wie Vegeta kurz erzitterte, ehe er sich straffte.

„Komm, ich gebe dir den Dragon Ball Radar, dann kannst du die Dragon Balls suchen, wann immer du Lust hast", sagte Vegeta mit gefasster Stimme.

Er erhob sich vom Bett, das ein wenig mit Blut besudelt war. Wenigstens hatte die Bisswunde an seinem Hals aufgehört, so stark zu bluten. Vegeta ging an seinen Kleiderschrank und suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen. Als er wieder salonfähig war, bedeutete er Piccolo, ihm zu folgen.

In Bulmas Lieblingslabor angekommen führte Vegeta Piccolo zielstrebig zum Arbeitstisch.

„Bulma ist eine Schlampe, aber sie legt die Radare immer an die selbe Stelle." Er öffnete ein Fach über Bulmas zugemülltem Basteltisch und holte einen der altbekannten Radare hervor. Kurz testete er, ob er funktionierte, dann übergab er ihn. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück."

„Danke, Vegeta." Piccolo wusste nicht, was er zu so viel Entgegenkommen sagen sollte.

„Nein, _ich_ danke _dir_", sagte Vegeta mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Du hast mir heute wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet." Er schnaubte leise. „Zu dumm, dass ich trotz allem dran hänge."

„Sieh zu, dass er dich nicht wieder so übel zurichtet", brummte Piccolo verlegen. „Sonst muss ich ihm wehtun."

Sie wussten beide, dass er gegen einen tobenden Son Goku wenig ausrichten konnte, aber sein Zuspruch gab Vegeta sichtlich Kraft. Das war das Wichtigste.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnete er in der Nähe des Eingangs Son Goku. Sofort kochte in Piccolo wieder die Wut hoch. Es war so unglaublich, dass jemand wie _Goku_ kaltblütig einem anderen Wesen so wehtun konnte.

Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er aber, dass sein alter Freund miserabel aussah. Sein Gesicht war ganz grau und die Augen spieen ihm den inneren Tumult geradezu entgegen.

Es tat Son Goku _leid_, was er getan hatte. Und plötzlich wusste Piccolo, wie Vegeta sich rächen würde. Er würde Goku Schuldgefühle einflößen, wann immer sie sich begegneten. Er würde es nicht offensichtlich machen, aber seine Ablehnung würde Goku noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen und ihn schrecklich leiden lassen.

Sehr effektiv, das musste Piccolo zugeben. Vegeta konnte körperlich vielleicht nichts gegen Goku ausrichten, aber er konnte es ihn bereuen lassen, wie noch nie jemand irgendetwas bereut hatte.

Sie hatten einander verdient.

„Hey Piccolo", murmelte Son Goku dumpf.

„Hallo", entgegnete Piccolo. Kurz überlegte er, ob er einfach gehen sollte, ohne etwas zu sagen, aber er konnte nicht anders, er musste den anderen spüren lassen, dass auch er nicht vollkommen war. „Wo warst du so lange?"

„Ich habe magische Bohnen geholt", würgte Son Goku hervor. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. „Oh Kami, sag mir, dass es Vegeta gut geht!" Vor Verzweiflung keuchend presste er die Fäuste vor die Augen. „Sag mir …"

„Es geht ihm gut", entgegnete Piccolo sanft. „Du solltest mit ihm reden. Richtig reden. Hast du verstanden?" Vorsichtig löste er die rauen Hände, bevor Son Goku sich noch selbst wehtat.

Goku nickte. In seinen traurigen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, seine ganze Gestalt war zusammengesunken und schwer. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds wandte er sich um und schlurfte in die Richtung, in der er Vegetas Ki spürte.

Lautlos stöhnend und innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd machte sich Piccolo auf den Rückweg zu seiner Höhle. _Das_ würde er mit ins Grab nehmen!

---------

**Ende Teil 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eroberung**_

**Teil 3**

_Du weißt, dass sich etwas unumstößlich geändert hat, wenn du nicht mehr zurückkannst. Manchmal sind die Auslöser so unbedeutend, dass man denkt, die Veränderung kommt aus heiterem Himmel. Aber das tut sie nicht. Du bist nur blind und unaufmerksam gewesen. Andere Auslöser treffen dich wie eine Faust das Auge: Direkt, brutal und gnadenlos. _

_Der Radar piept in deiner Hand und führt dich treu und zuverlässig von einem Dragon Ball zum nächsten. Du lässt dir Zeit, denn du hast Gohan ohnehin in den letzten drei Monaten nicht gesehen. Du bist nicht in Eile, aber du fragst dich, wie es ihm geht. Ob Videl ihn inzwischen schon geheiratet hat. Ob er ihr widerstanden hat. _

_Du erinnerst dich noch genau daran, wie du vor ihm gestanden und gesagt hast, dass du für eine Weile unterwegs sein wirst. Er fragt dich, wohin und du willst es ihm nicht sagen, weil es dir irgendwie peinlich ist. Weil du nicht weißt, wie er reagieren würde. _

_Er ist traurig und du ärgerst dich über dich selbst, weil er denkt, dass es seine Schuld ist. Du versicherst ihm, dass es etwas ist, was du für dich tust. Damit gibt er sich zufrieden, auch, wenn du die Fragen in seinen Augen leuchten siehst. Dein Herz rast, als er dir zum Abschied einen impulsiven Kuss gibt. Du weißt nur, dass es Kuss heißt, weil du es so gelernt hast. Gefühlt hast du es bis jetzt noch nicht. Seine Lippen sind so weich, so verletzlich. Du denkst, völlig irrational, dass deine Reißzähne ihm so leicht wehtun könnten, und doch ist es etwas Schönes. _

_Der Moment ist so schnell vorbei, dass du die Geste nicht erwidern kannst. Du bist nicht traurig darüber, denn du weißt, dass die Suche nach den Dragon Balls alle deine Fragen an dich selbst beantworten wird. Was Son Gohan denkt, ist spätestens nach diesem Lebewohl kein Geheimnis mehr. Es erleichtert dich. _

_Du lässt ihn zurück, hast trotz des Kusses Angst, dass Videl ihn doch für sich gewinnen könnte. Du glaubst an ihn, weißt aber auch, dass sie ihre Reize hat. Es schmerzt, und es beflügelt dich. _

_Du fragst dich auch, ob es Vegeta inzwischen besser geht. Du fühlst immer noch seinen Schmerz – kein Heiler kommt um diese Erfahrung herum, wenn es um so schreckliche Verletzungen geht. Du nimmst dir vor, ihn zu fragen, wenn ihr euch wiederseht. Du möchtest, dass es ihm gut geht. _

_Dieser Gedanke lässt dich schief lächeln, aber du meinst ihn ernst. Eine weitere von vielen Veränderungen. Sie ist nicht unbedingt als gut zu bewerten, denkst du, schließlich geht es hier um Vegeta, aber sie führt in die Zukunft. Niemand weiß, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird. Sie betrifft dich jedoch, und so hoffst du das Beste für alle Beteiligten. _

_Während deiner Reise hast du viel Zeit, einfach nur zu denken. Du denkst, während du fliegst und du denkst, wenn du meditierst. In jedem Augenblick denkst du darüber nach, was du wirklich willst. Manchmal bekommst du Kopfschmerzen vom Denken, und dann tut es gut, ein wenig zu trainieren und Dampf abzulassen. _

_Während du denkst, bildest du dir eine Meinung. Das ist unumgänglich, vor allem, wenn du so viel denkst, dass du nach einer Weile meinst, dein ganzer Körper bestünde nur noch aus summender Hirnmasse. Kein angenehmes Gefühl, aber es gibt dir die Sicherheit, dass du _wirklich gut_ nachgedacht hast. _

_Der Punkt, an dem du schließlich ankommst, ist ein ganz erstaunlicher. Zumindest empfindest du das so. Alles ist plötzlich kristallklar. Und du fragst dich, wieso du es nicht schon immer gewusst hast, so endgültig und wunderbar ist die Lösung deiner Probleme. _

_Du magst Gohans Nähe. Du magst seinen Geruch. Du magst, wie er sich dir gegenüber immer furchtlos verhalten hat. Du magst, dass er dich so mag wie du bist. _

_Du liebst den kleinen Affen. _

_Du willst mit ihm zusammen sein. Du willst ihm _nahe_ sein. _

_Du willst dich für ihn verändern, damit er sich nicht ändern muss, denn du liebst ihn so, wie er gerade ist. Etwas so wunderbares darf nicht verändert werden, aber du, du kannst etwas tun, um eine Beziehung möglich zu machen. _

_Wenn ein Wunsch Son Gohan und somit auch dich selbst glücklich machen kann, warum solltest du ihn dann nicht aussprechen? Vegeta hat gesagt, dass fragen nichts kostet, und er hat Recht. Du kannst nicht verlieren, aber du kannst sehr viel gewinnen. _

_Und selbst, wenn Son Gohan verloren ist, weil er Videl geheiratet hat und dich nicht mehr will, so hast du immer noch die Gewissheit, dein Bestes getan zu haben, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Vielleicht macht es ihn sogar in der Ehe noch glücklich, wenn er sieht, was du bereit warst, für ihn auf dich zu nehmen. Sogar das würde dir reichen, denn in diesem Moment der Klarheit verstehst du das Universum und alle seine Vorgänge. _

_Ob du den Wunsch rückgängig machen würdest, wenn Gohan dich nicht will, das weißt du nicht. Vielleicht tust du es, vielleicht nicht. Du wirst ein Jahr Zeit haben, um darüber nachzudenken. Du hoffst, dass es nicht dazu kommt, aber wie du schon festgestellt hast, kennt niemand die Zukunft, und das Schicksal ist unberechenbar. _

_Der Radar piepst erneut in deiner Hand. Sechs Dragon Balls hast du schon gefunden. Der siebte befindet sich in einem tiefen See. Einer von denen landet immer im Wasser. Es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich nie, denkst du, als du in den kalten See eintauchst, um den Dragon Ball zu bergen. _

_Und einige werden sich komplett ändern. _

_Das sagst du auch, als du endlich vor Shenlong, dem mächtigen Drachen, stehst. Du hoffst, dass er dir helfen kann. Du spürst das Blut in deinem Körper rauschen, weil es diesmal wirklich wichtig ist, was du erreichen willst. Hier geht es nicht um das Schicksal von Millionen unbekannten Menschen. Es geht um deins, und du möchtest, dass du eine Chance bekommst, glücklich zu werden. _

_Shenlong sieht dich aus seinen wissenden Augen an. Du hast das Gefühl, er kennt deinen Wunsch bereits, aber er will ihn trotzdem aus deinem Mund hören. _

_Du sprichst._

--------------

**Ende Teil 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eroberung**_

**Teil 4  
**

„WAS IST DEIN WUNSCH?" Shenlongs Stimme donnerte über die leere Ebene, auf der Piccolo den Drachen gerufen hatte.

„Ich habe eine Frage", rief Piccolo angespannt. „Ist es möglich, dass du mir ein Geschlecht gibst, wie die Saiyajins es haben?"

„ES WÄRE MÖGLICH", grollte Shenlong, „ES KOMMT DRAUF AN, WAS DU WILLST."

Piccolo ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich möchte mit einem Saiyajin zusammen sein, dazu brauche ich männliche Reproduktionsorgane." Weibliche kämen für ihn nie in Frage.

Shenlong brummte, als er nachdachte. „ICH KANN DIR HELFEN. ABER SEI DIR BEWUSST, DASS DU SCHWANGER WERDEN KANNST, WENN DU MIT EINEM MÄNNLICHEN SAIYJIN VERKEHRST."

Piccolo schluckte. „Was würde dabei passieren?"

„DER SAMEN WÜRDE EIN EI BEFRUCHTEN, DAS DU AUSBRÜTEST UND LEGST."

„Oh …" Das war unerwartet. „Und … wenn du mir nur den Körper gibst?"

„DIE NATUR KANN ICH NICHT VERÄNDERN. SO UND NICHT ANDERS WÄRE ES, ERFÜLLTE ICH DEINEN WUNSCH. ICH KANN DIR REPRODUKTIONSORGANE GEBEN, ABER NUR VOLLSTÄNDIG, MIT ALLEN KONSEQUENZEN."

Piccolo traf seine Entscheidung schnell. „Dann soll es so sein!"

Shenlongs ganzer Körper glühte hell auf. Ein gleißendes Licht fuhr durch Piccolos Körper, etwas wie Schmerz kam, verschwand aber genauso schnell wieder. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Innenleben verschob, erweiterte und anpasste. Es war unangenehm, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Shenlongs Macht schnell und präzise arbeitete.

Und so war es auch. Keine Minute später hörte das merkwürdige Ziehen auf.

„DEIN WUNSCH IST ERFÜLLT. BIS ZUM NÄCHSTEN MAL." Shenlong nickte Piccolo mit seinem mächtigen Kopf zu, dann glühte er wieder auf und verschwand in den hell strahlenden Kugeln.

Es krachte und donnerte, die Dragon Balls erhoben sich in die Luft, wurden zu Stein und flogen in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon. Piccolo bekam davon kaum etwas mit. Alles in ihm strebte danach, sich sofort die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und nachzusehen, was mit ihm passiert war.

Da er auf dieser Ebene mutterseelenallein war, tat er genau das. Er legte jedes Kleidungsstück sorgfältig ab und wusste genau, dass er nur Zeit schinden wollte. Er hatte Angst vor den Folgen seines Wunsches, doch er war mindestens genauso neugierig darauf.

Das letzte Kleidungsstück fiel und Piccolo nahm sich selbst in Augenschein. Das, was Shenlong ihm gegeben hatte, sah wirklich dem Geschlechtsorgan Gohans ziemlich ähnlich. Nur hatte es seine grüne Hautfarbe, was ihn zum Grinsen brachte. Er berührte es vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu allem Überfluss noch an seinen eigenen Krallen zu verletzen.

Es zuckte! Und es fühlte sich unglaublich intensiv an. Widerwillig ließ Piccolo ab und tastete sich weiter vor.

Oh je … wie befürchtet hatte er eine Körperöffnung hinzugewonnen. Zu dumm, dass Shenlong ihm nicht gesagt hatte, ob sie _nur_ zur Reproduktion diente, oder ob er jetzt auch noch dazu verdammt war, Essen in sich hineinzuschlingen wie jeder andere Mensch auf der Erde. Nun, er würde es wohl herausfinden.

Nach dieser ernüchternden Entdeckung wandte er sich lieber wieder seinem neuen Glied zu. Es sah ganz hübsch aus mit seinen rosa Strängen über der grünen Haut. Wie ein kleiner Arm. Seine Lippen zuckten bei diesem unsinnigen Vergleich, aber besser konnte er es nicht ausdrücken.

Neugierig strich er noch einmal mit seinen Krallen über die unglaublich weiche Haut. Es zuckte erneut, diesmal heftiger. Angenehme Gefühle begleiteten dieses Zucken, so dass er den kleinen Arm, wie er ihn in diesen wahnsinnigen Momenten taufte, vorsichtig in die Hand nahm.

„Ooooh …", schnurrte er mit rauer Stimme. Er konnte sich schon jetzt vorstellen, warum die Saiyajins und Menschen so fixiert auf Sex waren. Wenn es schon bei einer kleinen Berührung so schön war, wer wollte es nicht die ganze Zeit haben?

Grollend strich er über die Haut, analysierte jedes Gefühl, das auf ihn einströmte. Nur zu schnell merkte er, dass er, der kleine Arm, tatsächlich noch größer wurde und sich aufrichtete. Wie merkwürdig! Jede Berührung ließ ihn nach Atem schnappen. Er fragte sich in einem neuen Anfall von leichter Hysterie, ob er auch komplett neue Nerven bekommen hatte, denn alles kribbelte, alles zuckte.

Piccolo ließ sich vorsichtshalber lieber auf seinem Umhang nieder, bevor ihn doch noch die Nerven verließen und er unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machte.

Er konnte kaum die Hände von sich lassen, so intensiv und neu war alles. Ein kurzer Gedanke an Gohan, was er sagen würde, sähe er ihn wie er jetzt war, und der ganze Zauber war auch schon vorbei.

Heftig keuchend und überrascht von der Wucht seines allerersten Höhepunktes starrte Piccolo auf die Feuchtigkeit in seiner Hand. Ein Mann zu sein – ein richtiger Mann – war unglaublich. Allein die Fähigkeit, solche Gefühle zu haben, erschien auf einmal beneidenswert, und er war schon deswegen sehr froh, Shenlong darum gebeten zu haben.

Mit seiner Magie befreite er sich von dem klebrigen Zeug, danach legte er sich nachdenklich auf seinem Umhang lang. Eine merkwürdige Müdigkeit befiel ihn. Zum ersten Mal seit langem, eigentlich zum ersten Mal überhaupt, schlief Piccolo ein.

-----------------

Zwei weitere Monate waren vergangen und Piccolo kam sich vor wie ein Unhold. Sein kleiner Arm bereitete ihm zwar viel Freude, aber die Zeiten, zu denen er Aufmerksamkeit forderte, stressten ihn allmählich.

Sein kleiner Arm wollte _ständig_ seine Aufmerksamkeit!

Tröstlich war immerhin, dass er nur bei Gedanken an Gohan zu Höchstformen auflief, doch das führte wiederum dazu, dass Piccolo sich wie ein lüsterner Idiot vorkam, der an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als Son Gohan endlich zu treffen und ihn …

„Nicht dran denken!" ermahnte er sich selbst streng.

Nein, zuerst war Vegeta dran. Er wollte den Prinzen besuchen und sehen, wie es ihm in den letzten Monaten ergangen war. Jetzt, nach zwei Monaten, hatte er das Gefühl, sich endlich halbwegs an die neuen Körperteile gewöhnt zu haben. Er hatte sich nicht unter seine Freunde getraut, solange alles noch so ungewohnt war.

Aber jetzt fühlte er sich bereit dazu.

Und diesmal prüfte er sehr genau, ob Vegeta Gesellschaft hatte oder nicht. Doch der Prinz war allein, und so machte der ehemalige Oberteufel sich auf den Weg in die Capsule Corporation.

Schon als er ankam, merkte Piccolo, dass es ganz und gar nicht gut um Vegeta bestellt war. Der Saiyajin ließ ihn kommentarlos ins Haus. Seine Haltung war wie immer sehr aufrecht und kontrolliert. Schweigend führte er Piccolo in einen Teil des Hauses, den er vorher noch nie betreten hatte.

„Mach es dir bequem", sagte Vegeta in seiner harten, dunklen Stimme.

Piccolo tat genau dies und blieb an eine Wand gelehnt stehen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er ruhig.

Vegeta seufzte, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten drehte Piccolo dann den Rücken zu. „Er denkt jetzt an magische Bohnen", sagte er in die drückende Stille. Ein Schnauben. „Wenigstens etwas."

„Er hat nicht aufgegeben." Piccolo war nicht überrascht. Genau das hatte er vermutet.

„Ich auch nicht." Vegetas Stimme klang bitter.

„Ich habe eine Frage." Piccolo gab seine Position an der Wand auf und ging auf Vegeta zu. „Dieser Bund, den Son Goku geschlossen hat, ist das so etwas wie eine Heirat?"

Ein sardonisches Lächeln ließ kurz Vegetas sonst versteinerte Lippen zucken. „So etwas ähnliches, ja. Nur unendlich viel bindender und endgültiger. Es gibt keine Scheidung, es sei denn, du stirbst, oder der dominante Partner verstößt dich."

„Und diese Hitze, in die ihr geratet, passiert das bei jedem potentiellen Partner, oder spielen auch Gefühle eine Rolle?" Piccolo wusste, dass Vegeta diese Fragen schmerzen würden, aber er musste es wissen. Er wusste nicht, worauf er sich einließ, das konnte er sich und Gohan nicht antun.

„Gefühle sind … wünschenswert", sagte Vegeta bedächtig. Er musterte Piccolo eingehend, ließ seinen Blick schamlos über ihn wandern. „Du riechst … anders." Er trat näher an Piccolo heran und schnüffelte leicht. „Nicht schlecht." Anerkennend hob er seine Augenbrauen. „Shenlong scheint deinen Wunsch erfüllt zu haben."

„Hat er." Piccolo haderte kurz mit sich, dann raffte er all seinen Mut zusammen und zog Vegeta in eine kurze Umarmung. „Ich bin dir wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet. Ich fühle mich großartig, wenn auch noch etwas zu …", sein Blick glitt kurz nach unten, „ungestüm."

Darüber musste Vegeta tatsächlich lachen. „Das freut mich. Und Gohan wird sich auch freuen. Ich würde nicht mein Leben drauf verwetten, aber ich bin sicher, dass die nächste Hitze nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird."

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Piccolo sanft. „Eine Frage habe ich noch, Vegeta."

Der Prinz schien zu ahnen, was Piccolo wissen wollte, denn seine Schultern sanken ergeben herab, seine Miene wurde fast ein wenig traurig.

„Möchtest du, dass Son Goku dich verstößt?" Der Namekianer konnte seine perfide Neugier nicht bezähmen, zu bizarr war die Beziehung, die Son Goku Vegeta aufgezwungen hatte. „Es gibt keinen Grund für ihn, sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihr seid die so ziemlich letzten Saiyajins im All, ihr müsstet keinen Schein wahren. Sicherlich geht es ihm genauso schlecht wie dir mit dieser Beziehung. Er sollte Mitleid mit dir und sich selbst haben und es beenden."

Die Atmosphäre veränderte sich schlagartig. Wie schwarzer Schleim zog sich die Energie um Vegeta zusammen. Besorgt bemerkte Piccolo, dass der andere Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu atmen.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Vegeta erstickt. Er rang nach Atem. „Ich denke darüber nach, Tag und Nacht, und _ich weiß es einfach nicht_!"

„Okay", murmelte Piccolo. „Ganz ruhig, ich verstehe."

„Wenn ich ihn bäte, würde er vielleicht gehen", sagte Vegeta heiser und wie im Wahn, „aber ich will ihn nicht bitten, denn dann wäre ich schwach. Ich kann nicht schwach sein!" Er packte Piccolo mit einem unheimlich schnellen Griff am Kragen seines Umhangs und schüttelte ihn. „Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins, ich bin _niemals_ schwach!"

Beruhigend legte Piccolo dem rasenden Prinzen die Hände auf die Schultern. „Du _bist_ nicht schwach, Vegeta." Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm die große, silbrige Narbe an Vegetas Schulter auf, die von weiteren, kleineren Narben durchbrochen war. Er konnte nicht zählen, wie viele es genau waren, aber es waren genug Narben, um ihm schlecht werden zu lassen.

„Ich bin zu schwach für _ihn_", zischte Vegeta erbost. „Ich weiß nicht, was er will! Er macht mich wahnsinnig, er lässt mich nicht in Ruhe!" Heftig atmend wand er sich aus Piccolos Griff und ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer herum. „Sobald ich kann, suche ich die Dragon Balls und setze dieser Farce ein Ende!"

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück", sagte Piccolo aufrichtig.

Wenn er sich zwischen Vegetas und Son Gokus Glück entscheiden müsste, hätte er es lieber, wenn Vegeta seinen Seelenfrieden wiederfand. Es war ein ätzendes Gefühl, den Saiyajin so aufgewühlt zu sehen. Seit dem Tag, an dem er Vegeta geheilt hatte, fühlte er sich mit ihm verbunden und wünschte ihm nur das Beste. Niemand sollte sich so quälen müssen, wirklich niemand.

„Kann ich dich besuchen kommen?" fragte Piccolo, als Vegeta endlich wieder ruhiger atmete und seine Wut unter Kontrolle hatte.

Vegeta stockte in seinen unruhigen Schritten und musterte Piccolo eindringlich. „Ja." Die Antwort kam ohne Zögern. „Aber klopf vorher an."

Der bittere Tonfall tat weh, aber es war beiden bewusst, dass sie nichts gegen Son Goku ausrichten konnten. Solange Vegeta sich weigerte, seinen unerwünschten Gefährten zu bitten, ihn zu verlassen, würde diese ungesunde Beziehung weitergehen. Piccolo verstand Vegetas Gründe, wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als dieser ahnte, aber es war trotzdem schwer, es mitanzusehen.

Als Zeichen seiner Wertschätzung bot er Vegeta seine Hand, die dieser ohne zu zögern nahm. Mit diesem Handschlag bot Piccolo dem Prinzen seine Schulter als Stütze und ein offenes Ohr, wenn er reden wollte. Er wusste, dass Vegeta ihn verstand.

Der Prinz geleitete Piccolo sogar noch zur Tür. Dort angekommen warf er ihm einen seltsam verschmitzten Blick zu.

„Und jetzt greif dir Kakarotts Balg. Wenn nicht, werde ich dir das nie verzeihen."

Piccolo lachte leise. „Ich tue, was ich kann." Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, beugte er sich herab und roch an Vegetas Nacken. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich kann Goku beinahe verstehen. Du riechst … verlockend."

„Ist das so?" grollte besagter Saiyajin über ihnen. Er landete und baute sich bedrohlich vor Piccolo auf. Beinahe sofort stieg dem der starke Pheromongeruch in die Nase, den Son Goku verströmte. „Dann wird es dich interessieren, dass er bereits zu mir gehört."

Etwas in Piccolo wollte nach draußen. Ganz plötzlich nahm er Son Goku nicht als seinen alten Freund, sondern als rivalisierendes Männchen wahr. Ihm missfiel der Geruch und das Gehabe immens.

„Ich glaube, du behandelst ihn nicht sonderlich gut", grollte Piccolo zurück. „Pass auf ihn auf, sonst läuft er dir eines Tages weg."

Tiefes Knurren drang aus Son Gokus Kehle. Piccolo knurrte zurück. Im Hinterkopf begehrte er dagegen auf, sich wie ein hirnloser Macho aufzuführen, aber sein Blut geriet einfach in Wallung angesichts dieser Ungerechtigkeit.

„Ja, du Riesenidiot, pass auf, dass ich dir nicht weglaufe", höhnte Vegeta. „So, wie du dich benimmst, könnte das jeden Tag der Fall sein."

„Um dich kümmere ich mich später." Son Gokus raue Stimme war kaum wiederzuerkennen.

„Nein. Um mich kümmerst du dich _gleich_." Knallhart und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verpasste Vegeta Son Goku einen Kinnhaken, der den Jüngeren krachend zu Boden schickte. „Du vergisst, wem du dich verschrieben hast, du hirnverbrannter Trottel." In aller Seelenruhe wandte Vegeta sich nun Piccolo zu. „Nun, ich denke, du solltest gehen, _Piccolo_. Ich erinnere mich, dass du etwas _Wichtiges_ vorhattest."

„In der Tat." Piccolo neigte kurz den Kopf, schaute den sich am Boden windenden Son Goku verächtlich an, dann stieß er sich mühelos vom Boden ab.

Während er flog, fingen seine superempfindlichen Ohren den Streit zwischen Son Goku und Vegeta auf. Wenn Vegeta darunter nicht so leiden würde, wäre es beinahe lustig. So respektlos, wie der Prinz mit dem stärksten Mann diesseits der Galaxy umging, war es irgendwie kein Wunder, dass Son Goku seine Dominanz gelegentlich beweisen musste. Hämisch grinsend flog er schneller und überließ das streitende Paar sich selbst.

Er hatte wesentlich angenehmere Dinge vor.

--------------

**Ende Teil 4**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eroberung**_

**Teil 5**

_In dir bildet sich schnell eine merkwürdige Hitze heran. Du freust dich darauf, deinen Zögling und Freund nach so langer Zeit endlich wiederzusehen. Natürlich weißt du, dass euer Gespräch komisch sein wird, schließlich hast du dich für ihn so grundlegend verändert, wie man sich nur verändern kann. Du hoffst, dass er dich wieder küssen möchte. Und du hoffst, falls er das nicht will, dass er dich wenigstens freundlich behandelt, denn seine Abneigung könntest du nicht ertragen. _

_Du folgst seinem Ki beinahe blind, bekommst kaum mit, wie du quer über diese grässliche Stadt fliegst. Es wundert dich nur einen Moment, wieso der Weg so kurz ist, oder ob das deine eigene, überreizte Vorstellungskraft ist. _

_Inzwischen kratzt der Stoff deiner Kleidung unangenehm auf deiner Haut. Unter der Oberfläche brodelt es. Du fragst dich, ob Vegetas aussichtslose Lage dich so aufgewühlt hat, dass du Reizmale bekommst. Aber schon im nächsten Moment kannst du erleichtert sagen, dass der Saiyajin damit nichts zu tun hat. _

_Nein, es ist etwas anderes. _

_Wie im Fieber siehst du Bilder all der Hefte und Filme vor deinem geistigen Auge, die du zu Lehrzwecken angesehen hast. Du wolltest es richtig machen, falls Son Gohan dich will, deshalb hast du Aufklärungsbücher, Sexhefte und Erotikfilme en masse verschlungen. Einige Sachen fandest du abstoßend, andere durchaus erregend. Dein kleiner Arm war dir dabei sehr hilfreich. Und du hast gelernt, dass es wichtige Dinge gibt wie Gleitmittel und Geduld, so dass dein Partner es genauso genießen kann wie du. Durch deine Fähigkeiten als Heiler hast du einen weiteren Vorteil, wie du selbstzufrieden feststellst. _

_Je mehr du an Gohan denkst, desto schlimmer wird es. Dein Blick ist gleichzeitig verschleiert und klar, die Hitze pulsiert in Schüben durch deinen Körper. Du verstehst nicht, was das soll, aber es ist dir egal, denn das Gebäude, in dem Gohans Ki aufleuchtet wie eine Fackel in der Nacht taucht vor dir auf und du kannst an nichts anderes mehr denken. _

_Du willst ihn sehen, ihm einfach nahe sein, ihn an dich ziehen und umarmen und seinen warmen Geruch in dich aufsaugen. _

_Du landest oben auf dem Gebäude und öffnest mit deiner Magie alle Türen, die sich dir nicht freiwillig öffnen wollen. Nur am Rande registrierst du die vielen Bilder an den Wänden, die Mr Satan, den Stadthelden, zeigen. Sein Abbild beschwört düstere Bilder von Videl herauf, die dir Gohan wegnehmen will. _

_Dir reicht es. Die Hitze macht dich beinahe wahnsinnig und es ist dir inzwischen egal, ob er sie liebt oder nicht. Du glaubst nicht, dass er seine Meinung in den paar Monaten geändert hat, aber es wäre dir auch egal, sollte er protestieren. _

_Etwas besorgt fokussierst du für einen Augenblick auf deinen rasselnden Atem, aber da deine Heilungskräfte, die immer im Hintergrund aktiv sind, nichts unternehmen, muss die Hitze natürlich sein. _

_Hitze … hat es dich jetzt also auch erwischt. _

_Du tust es ab. Nur eine Tür ist dir noch im Weg. Du hörst Stimmen dahinter, Stimmen, die sich lautstark streiten. Noch nie hat es dich so erleichtert, ihn wütend zu erleben. _

_Es ist ein Leichtes, diese Tür aus den Angeln zu reißen. Befriedigt siehst du Videls ärgerliches und leicht ängstliches Gesicht. Sie versucht, sich hinter deinem Äffchen zu verstecken, während sie dich beschimpft. Du hörst ihre keifende Stimme wie hinter einem Rauschfilter; sie ist unwichtig. _

_Wie gelegen dir das kommt, dass sie sich selbst aus dem Weg räumt. _

_Mit großen Schritten gehst du auf Son Gohan zu. Er sieht dich merkwürdig an. Seine Nase bebt, als er mit tiefen Zügen die Luft um sich herum einatmet und dich dabei tiefgründig aus schwarzen Augen ansieht. Und auch du fühlst dich gezwungen, tief Luft zu holen und zu prüfen, ob er noch genauso riecht wie beim letzten Mal. _

Ooooh ja_, das tut er, und noch viel besser. Deine Pheromone scheinen seine anzuregen, denn mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wird sein köstlicher Geruch stärker und zieht dich noch weiter an, als wäre es nicht genug, dass du schon jetzt vor Verlangen kaum klar denken kannst. _

_Du brauchst seine Einwilligung nicht, wenn er dich so provokant anlockt. Grollend packst du seine Hand und ziehst ihn aus dem Zimmer. Entfernt hörst du Videl kreischen, dass du ihren Verlobten entführst, aber nichts könnte dir mehr Befriedigung verschaffen als diese Anschuldigung. _

_Du willst Gohan und du willst ihn _jetzt_. _

_So schnell wie noch nie schießt ihr durch die kühler werdende Abendluft. Du willst ihn, aber du willst ihn dort, wo es sicher ist, wo ihr allein seid. Du ziehst ihn enger an dich, genießt seinen hektischen Herzschlag und seinen überschäumend einladenden Geruch. All deine Sorgen haben sich längst in Luft aufgelöst – eure Hormone passen wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloss, und sogar dieser Vergleich schafft es, dich so hart zu machen, wie du es bisher noch nicht gewesen bist. _

_Kaum angekommen reißt du deinen Gefährten, denn nichts anderes wird er in dieser Nacht werden, an dich, küsst ihn wild und hungrig und beginnst, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu fetzen. _

_Seine süße, bettelnde Stimme heizt dich nur noch mehr an. Du willst dir eigentlich Zeit mit ihm lassen, du willst es genießen und ihn langsam für dich vorbereiten, doch du hältst es nicht lange aus. Mit dem bisschen funktionierender Hirnmasse, das du noch besitzt, denkst du daran, ihn wenigstens mit Gleitschleim vorzubereiten und die Krallen einzufahren, dann ist es auch schon vorbei mit jeglichem klaren Gedanken, du versenkst dich rau in ihm und machst ihn dir untertan. _

_Sterne explodieren vor deinen weit offenen Augen. Du willst nichts verpassen, nicht die kleinste Regung. Der leichte Ausdruck von Schmerz in seinem sonst ekstatischen Gesicht befriedigt dich auf eine archaische Weise, die dir später vielleicht leid tun wird. Du kannst es nicht ändern, dass du so grob bist, aber er bittet dich auch nicht, langsamer zu machen oder aufzuhören. Er will dich so fieberhaft wie du ihn, nichts anderes zählt mehr. _

_Alles um euch herum verschwimmt, als du beginnst, dich zu bewegen. Energie flackert und tobt, in deinen Ohren klingelt es und du fragst dich, ob du jetzt endgültig dem Wahnsinn verfällst, so gut ist es, mit Son Gohan verbunden zu sein. Sein sich windender Körper bringt dich so schnell an den Rand des Höhepunkts, dass es dir peinlich sein würde, wäre es dir nicht so egal. Du willst es, er will es, ihr _wollt_ es, und dann schlägst du deine scharfen, langen Zähne in seine Schulter und schmeckst Blut und fällst und fällst und fällst …_

---------

**Ende Teil 5**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich habe nur ein wenig damit gespielt.  
_

_Note: _Dies ist der letzte Teil von Eroberung. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen. Vielleicht ja so sehr, dass ihr Zeit für ein kleines Review erübrigen könnt? _;-)  
_

* * *

_**Eroberung**_

**Teil 6**

Es war schon sehr laut, als Piccolo und Gohan bei Bulma hinter der CC im Garten landeten. Es war ein warmer Sommernachmittag, so dass sich die Z-Krieger schon auf das spätere Grillfest und eine lange Nacht freuten.

Es war ganz normal, dass Gohans und Piccolos Ankunft Aufsehen erregte. Diesmal jedoch sorgte Piccolo dafür, dass jeder sofort den richtigen ersten Eindruck hatte: Er nahm Gohans Hand besitzergreifend in seine.

Wie er erwartet und gehofft hatte, verschlug es der versammelten Gruppe kurz den Atem. Es war, als warteten sie darauf, dass Chichi auf ihre unnachahmliche Art zu kreischen beginnen würde. Aber Chichi war seit fast zwei Jahren tot, und so verstrich die Stille ungenutzt.

„Ähm, Piccolo! Gohan! Kommt, das Buffet ist schon aufgebaut!" rief Bulma schließlich etwas zu herzlich. Die anderen wandten allmählich ihre Blicke ab, der Geräuschpegel stieg wieder etwas an. Sie zog das Paar in eine etwas abgelegene Ecke. „Mensch, was für eine Überraschung euch zusammen zu sehen." Sie grinste vielsagend. „Nicht."

Piccolo lächelte leicht. Bulma war immer sehr versiert gewesen, wenn es darum ging, Tändeleien zu entdecken.

„Ich hoffe, ihr seid glücklich miteinander", fuhr sie fort. „Übrigens, ich erwarte wieder ein Kind, und drei Mal dürft ihr raten, wer der Vater ist!"

Gutgelaunt verabschiedete sie sich, um die nächsten Gäste zu begrüßen. Gohan schüttelte den Kopf über die fast fünfzigjährige Frau, die so voller Elan unterwegs war.

„Wenn sie es schon so formuliert, wird es wohl Yamchu sein", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der alte Hund so lange am Stück sesshaft bleiben könnte."

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder", brummte Piccolo. „Außerdem hat es wohl nicht geschadet, dass Shenlong Bulma wieder verjüngt hat."

„Ja, sie meinte, es gäbe zu viele Ideen in ihrem Kopf, um einfach wegzusterben." Son Gohan schmiegte sich an Piccolo und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mit ungewohntem Ernst in den dunklen Augen sah er dann seinen Partner an. „Ich möchte mit dir zusammenbleiben, bis ich ins Jenseits muss. Ich möchte nicht von dir getrennt sein, niemals."

Knurrend zog Piccolo Gohan fest an sich. „Solange du mir nicht wegläufst, wird das nicht passieren." Er streifte mit der Kralle seines Zeigefingers die Narbe an Gohans Schulter, was den genussvoll erschauern ließ. Ein weiterer, langer Kuss folgte. „Mmmmh, du gehörst für alle Zeit zu mir."

Schritte ließen sie aufmerken. Son Goku näherte sich ihnen mit einem Gesicht, das Ärger versprach.

„Lass sofort meinen Sohn los", forderte der Saiyajin kompromisslos und mit harter Stimme. Gokus Körpergeruch traf Piccolo wie eine Dampfwalze – und an Son Gokus krausgezogener Nase konnte er erkennen, dass es ihm umgekehrt nicht anders erging. „Gohan, komm zu mir."

„Ich denke nicht dran, Papa", erwiderte Gohan bemüht ruhig. „Piccolo hat mich als Gefährten an sich gebunden. Ich gehöre zu ihm."

Lautes Grollen durchschnitt die eisige Stille, die zwischen ihnen stand. Gokus Wut richtete sich nun ganz auf Piccolo.

„Du hast _was_?" fauchte er zornig. „Mein Sohn ist noch ein halbes _Kind_!"

Piccolo erlaubte sich ein kühles Grinsen. „Er ist alt genug, um in Hitze zu kommen und mich zu provozieren." Son Gohan kicherte leise. Trotz der angespannten Stimmung fand er das Gehabe seines Vaters urkomisch. „Du musst zugeben, dass Widerstand schier aussichtslos ist, angesichts einer solchen Versuchung."

Aber Son Goku verstand die ziemlich offensichtliche Anspielung nicht. „Na warte, dir werd ich Saures geben!" Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen powerte er sich auf das Super-Saiyajinlevel hoch.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?" tönte Vegetas gelangweilte Stimme hinter Son Gokus breitem Kreuz. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit holte der Prinz aus und wischte Son Gokus bedrohliche Gestalt beiseite, als wäre er eine Mücke, die verscheucht gehörte.

Piccolo konnte sein hämisches Grinsen nicht länger im Zaum halten; als Son Goku polternd in die Mauer der Capsule Corporation krachte, bleckte er die langen Reißzähne in stillem Triumph.

„Hey", grüßte Vegeta. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, aber Piccolo konnte ihn inzwischen so gut lesen, dass er sehr wohl das befriedigte Glitzern in Vegetas Augen und auch die entspannte, jedoch aufrechte Haltung des Prinzen bemerkte. „Hat euch dieses hormongesteuerte Riesenbaby aufgehalten? Zum Buffet geht's da lang." Er deutete lässig mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter, wo ihre Freunde sich schon fleißig gütlich taten.

„Danke, Vegeta", sagte Gohan gut gelaunt. Er mochte den griesgrämigen Prinzen, allein schon deshalb, weil er seinen Vater auf Trab und somit aus seinen Angelegenheit heraushielt.

Piccolo schickte seinen jungen Gefährten voraus. Er selbst verweilte noch kurz. „Du hast ihn scheinbar gut im Griff", meinte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln in Gokus Richtung. Der Saiyajin rappelte sich fluchend auf und klopfte den Betonstaub aus seiner ruinierten Kleidung.

„Irgendwas Gutes muss dieser Bund doch haben", gab Vegeta mit jenem bösartigen Lächeln zurück, das weniger gestandene Krieger in die Flucht zu schlagen pflegte. „Kami, dieser dämliche Penner sollte allmählich lernen, sich zusammenzureißen." Er grinste. „Aber das war es wirklich wert. _Danke_, Piccolo."

„Oh, keine Ursache." Sie lächelten sich vielsagend zu.

Son Goku baute sich knurrend neben Vegeta auf und zog den Prinzen besitzergreifend an sich. „Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig, Piccolo!"

„Doch, das bist du", sagte Vegeta ruhig.

„Vegeta, misch dich nicht ein!" Son Gokus Tonfall klang erschreckend autoritär, doch das schüchterte Vegeta nicht im Geringsten ein.

„Der Bengel ist mein Stiefwelpe, ich mische mich sehr wohl ein, du Volltrottel!" Vegeta stieß Son Gokus Hand fort. „Der Welpe hat entschieden, dass er den Namekianer will. Wer bist _du_, ihm das zu verwehren?"

„Son Gohan ist nicht der Dominante in dem Bund", grollte Goku düster. „Das ist untragbar."

„Ach, soll das heißen, er ist nicht glücklich, weil er nicht _dominant_ ist? Dann sollte dir klar sein, dass _ich_ auch nicht glücklich sein kann. _Ich_ bin schließlich auch nicht dominant, nicht wahr?" Vegetas brennender Blick brachte Son Goku beinahe sofort dazu, den Schwanz einzuziehen.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich _will_, dass du glücklich bist, Vegeta", verteidigte er sich trotzig. „Ich meine ja nur, dass Piccolo viel älter ist und Gohan kennt, seit der klein war."

„Oh, jetzt reibst du es mir also auch noch rein, dass ich älter als du bin, aber trotzdem nicht dominant?" Vegetas ohnehin schon dunkle Stimme verfinsterte sich noch weiter. „Du schaufelst dir gerade dein eigenes Grab, du Dummbeutel. Überleg dir mal lieber vorher, ob du den Schwachsinn auch tatsächlich von dir geben willst, den dein Hirn produziert."

Piccolo entschied sich, diesem Ehekrach zu entfleuchen. Er wollte nicht unbedingt Zeuge werden, falls sich Son Goku entschied, seinen widerborstigen Gefährten zu maßregeln.

„Sei es wie es sei, du kannst nichts daran ändern, Goku. Son Gohan hat mich ausgewählt, und ich habe die Wahl akzeptiert." Er konnte sich den hämischen Tonfall nicht ganz verkneifen. „Er ist ein süßes Äffchen, mit ihm werde ich _viel_ Freude haben."

„Oh, du!" Schon wieder knurrend wollte Son Goku auf Piccolo losstürzen, aber Vegetas stahlharter Griff hielt ihn fest umklammert.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", lächelte Piccolo herablassend, „ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern."

Damit drehte er sich um und überließ es Vegeta, den tobenden Saiyajin zu beruhigen.

Inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, das alles so war, wie es sein sollte. Es war keineswegs perfekt; es war manchmal nicht schön oder einfach oder sogar befriedigend. Aber es passte zu ihnen allen, und darum war es gut so. Piccolo wusste inzwischen, dass manche Dinge nicht zu ändern waren, und dass diese unabwendbaren Dinge von den Unglücksraben selbst noch fester gehalten wurden. Warum, nun, darüber zu urteilen stand ihm nicht zu. Er hatte gelernt zu beobachten und im Stillen über diese Absurdität zu lächeln.

Am Buffet wartete schon sein Äffchen. Es wurde Zeit, die großen Gedanken für heute fallen zu lassen und sich um denjenigen zu kümmern, der ihm Frieden und so viel Freude geschenkt hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, mit Gohan seine Nische in dieser Welt gefunden zu haben, denn der junge Mann gab ihm das Gefühl, alles für ihn zu sein. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, und er wollte es bis zu dem Tag auskosten, an dem sie beide ins Jenseits gehen würden.

Und was mehr könnte ein Namekianer wollen?

**ENDE**


End file.
